Wilson's Turn
by HouseAddict16
Summary: Wilson has been there for House through everything, now it's Wilson's turn to need a friend when he's sick and in pain, will House help him? HouseWilson friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Wilson's Turn**

**Chapter 1**

"**Oh, brother I can't, I can't get through  
I've been trying hard to reach you 'cause I don't know what to do**

**Oh, brother I can't believe it's true**

**I'm so scared about the future and I want to talk to you**

**Oh I want to talk to you"**

**- Talk, Coldplay**

**Part 1**

A tired James Wilson finally gets to sit down and rest after a crazy day, and the last thing he wanted to hear, he heard. The phone rang. Usually it was no big deal, it was probably some telemarketer that he would just hang up on, but when you're expecting a call that has potential to utter words that you don't want to hear, any ring startles you and makes you nervous. As he heard the ring, he remained on the couch and stared in its direction. Finally on the third ring he decided that he better answer it; it was better to hear bad news in person than it was to hear it on the answering machine. They would just tell him to call them back anyway and then he would have to be nervous all over again.

The discussion with the person on the other end was short, and Wilson didn't say much on his end. He didn't even say good-bye, just hung up the phone and returned to the couch as he was before the call. On the couch he just sat in awe. He knew the news had a great potential to be bad, but he didn't want to believe it until he heard it. Now that he heard it he didn't know exactly what to do. He sat until he couldn't stand it anymore, and then decided to go take a long shower, and try to clear his head. He knew before he left his seat that the new idea wouldn't work but it was better than just sitting alone in the dark. All throughout his shower and changing he just had a million and one things swimming around in his head. He just couldn't take it anymore and ended up picking up the phone again, this time dialing one of his only friends. It was very apparent that his friend only had two or three friends total, but everyone overlooked that Wilson himself only had two or three friends. Calling his best friend he waited as it rang. It rang until he was talking to the answering machine. 'Typical' he thought as he reached that last ring. He left a message and hoped for a returned call.

'House it's me, I know your home. Pick up, I have to talk to you. Come on, I need you now, for once. Fine. Call me back when you get this.'

That was just like him, leaving Wilson alone when Wilson needed something, but expected Wilson's help when he needed him. Now his night was even worse, bad news and no one to talk to. He decided to take a page out of House's book and after two or three beers and some television watching he retired to his room. Laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling he began to talk to the ceiling. It was always there and always listened, House had told him once. He must have been drunk or close to it when he said this, for House would never admit to carrying on a conversation with his bedroom ceiling unless he was pretty buzzed or drunk. Wilson hoped it helped, but he really wanted to talk to House.

**Part 2**

After finishing a particularly tough case House went for a relaxing bike ride after work, to clear his head. He returned home well after dark and walked in as the phone was ringing. He was bustling around the house as he let the phone continue ringing and the machine picked up. He had gone into the bathroom shortly after Wilson had said that it was 'me' meaning him and figured he was just checking up on him so he ignored the message and continued with his night.

The night was filled with its usual Tivo watching, sandwich eating, and alcohol drinking. The case was solved, so it meant for a quiet night. The team wouldn't be working so the phone should remain silent, and even if it did ring he probably wouldn't answer it. Most nights, Wilson came over and hung out, but he had been busy with work and such, so they didn't plan anything for this evening. He seemed very to himself these days, not asking many questions or giving many answers. This started House's mind in wondering, what was Wilson up to these days that was so private? And why wasn't he letting House in on the details? He spent some time pondering useless ideas, when all he really needed to do what pick up the phone and ask Wilson himself. Finally, after an hour of thinking and pondering he decided to listen to his machine again, maybe Wilson left something more than a 'House where are you?' type message and would lead him in on what was going on.

In listening to the message he kicked himself, metaphorically. He could tell by Wilson's tone that he really did want to talk and House thought that he should have just answered the phone like a good friend and taken care of whatever it was Wilson needed to talk about. The 'I need you now, for once' was what really got House wondering if he should call back despite the lateness of the evening now. He did say to call back when he heard it, but it was getting to be around 11 and he figured Wilson had gone to bed. Deciding against waking his friend, even though he probably still wanted to talk, he retired to his bedroom to get some sleep and get ready for the unfriendly fire he might receive from Wilson tomorrow. He was sure he could handle whatever it was Wilson might throw at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wilson's Turn**

**Chapter 2**

"**Cause I was hoping that you'd call…**

**Now you're surprised that I'm pissed…**

**And it's not ok and it's not alright**

**You can't fool me so don't even try."**

**- Please don't do this, Plain White T's**

**Part 1**

Wilson woke up tired, for his mind was swimming all night and wouldn't stop thinking about the news he received that night. In a mood that was uncharacteristic of Wilson he came into work and went straight to his office, he avoided everyone on his way there. He still didn't know what to think or do. Now he had appointments to schedule, work to get off and he still needed to tell House. He really needed to clear his mind last night and was still pissed that House, again, ignored his message and left him by himself, as he always did. He had just settled into his office, behind the mounds of paperwork he had to start that morning when House waltzed in.

"Morning Jimmy."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"You really want to know?"

"If I didn't want to know then I wouldn't have asked."

"I needed you last night and you didn't call me back, like always. The one time, one time, when I needed you, really did and you did what you always do. You weren't there."

"Why didn't you call me again if it was so important? I got it, but didn't want to call back because it was late."

"Next time, call. I don't care how late it is."

"Come over tonight, it's obviously still as important as it was last night, so come over, I'm all ears."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

House left and he was still mad. He was so confused as to what he was going to do, and busy trying to figure out the answer to a question that had no answer, why did this happen to him? Talk about irony at its best. With his still mixed emotions he threw himself into his work for the day, hoping that the pain of others would distract him from his for a few hours. He hadn't figured out how he would tell House, where he would start or what he would say exactly, but he wasn't going to spend his day deciding that. Once they brought up the subject he would just delve into it and spill his guts. He didn't know where he would end up emotionally or how House would take it but he needed to know before Wilson got too far into treating it. He just hoped that House wouldn't corner him into telling him what was going on before they got together tonight, he couldn't handle telling him during the work day, for when he tells him Wilson will come to the realization that all this is really happening to him, and he doesn't know how he will take it. He doesn't need the whole building to see him and his actions when he does in fact become fully aware of what's going on and it all sounds real for the first time.

**Part 2**

As he left he knew that this whole thing was going to bug him all day long. Curiosity would be the death of him and he knew it. He also knew that he couldn't ask Wilson about what he needed to tell him unless Wilson brought it up. The whole way he was acting both last night and today told him that Wilson was very confused and feeling a whole slew of emotions, House had known him for a long time, and knew when not to bother Wilson. He hoped that Wilson knew when to leave him alone, but he always seemed to bug him when he didn't want to be bothered.

A new case arrived which helped keep his mind off of Wilson for the day, but he was always burning on the back burner and House would zone out periodically, deep in thought about Wilson's situation, or at least what he thought it possibly could be.

"House?" Cameron was interrupting his thought process.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think we should do about the case?"

"Uh, considering I really wasn't listening, do what ever you guys think you should do, but if he dies because you did it don't look at me."

The team left a little confused at House's response but House liked it when they were confused, he had more power over them when they were.

He decided to leave a little early in case Wilson got out early and wanted or needed to come over straight away. Before he left he stopped by Wilson's office, he wasn't there but House left him a note saying he was leaving early and that he could come by when ever he wanted to. That he would be there all night and ready to listen when he was ready to talk. House made sure his cell was on and went to the store before arriving home for the night. He picked up a few things he thought they might need as they always did; beer, chips, soda, pizza were the usual necessities. He opened a beer and turned on some movie that he had recorded but wasn't really watching it. He was just waiting for Wilson to show. He really felt bad that he wasn't there when he needed him; he defiantly needed to put that on the list of friend qualities he needed to obtain if this friendship was going to stay in existence. Both men needed this friendship more than anything and House was about to find out just how much it was needed. As he was making a mental list of qualities he needed in order to stay friends with Wilson, he heard a familiar knock at the door. Knowing that it was Wilson he responded with, "Since when do you knock?" He knew that Wilson probably would hate him and take it out on him later for the sarcasm but he couldn't resist. Wilson opened the door as House stood up to open the door for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wilson's Turn**

_**Caution: **I'm not a doctor, not yet anyway so the medical info. Might not be that accurate, but just go with it. If it bugs you that much, then go find something else to read._

**Chapter 3**

"**There's things you need to hear**

**So turn off your tears and listen…**

**You know it's nothing new**

**Bad news never had good timing."**

**The heart of life, John Mayer**

**Part 1**

He was in the apartment and hoped that House wouldn't say anything until Wilson spoke first. If House did start the conversation he wasn't sure how it would go and he wasn't sure what emotions he would be capable of tonight. As hoped, House stayed silent enough that Wilson didn't have to talk to answer. He made his way to the couch removed his jacket. He could tell that House was waiting for him, even though the television was on, playing another random House like movie. House couldn't handle it anymore and needed to talk.

"Want a beer?"

"Sure."

He was off to the kitchen and came back rather quickly with two in hand. In the drinking of his beer, Wilson tried to come up with a way to lead in to the bad news he was about to give to House. He could see the nervous contemplation in Wilson's face and manners; he needed to give this conversation a push, no matter how bad the outcome could be.

"James?"

"Since when do I get a first name?"

"Since you're my friend and you have a first name. I should use it more often; I don't know why I don't."

"Because I call you House and you call me Wilson, it's understood."

"Oh. Well…"

"No it's fine. I know what you're trying to do."

They paused and then he tried to continue, and he ended up rambling.

"Last night I needed to talk to you because all my emotion and personal news I had been keeping to myself until I knew what I was dealing with. Once I found out what that was, I just couldn't handle it any more and if I didn't talk then I was going to, well I don't know what I was going to do."

"I've noticed that you've been more to yourself, but I didn't realize that it was that personal. Or I did and just thought it was work related. What's going on?"

"I hit my leg on a coffee table a week or two ago and I got a bruise. No big deal, but the pain wouldn't go away and neither would the bruise. Being who I am and what I treat on a daily basis I consulted a fellow Oncologist for his opinion. Last night it was confirmed."

"Osteosarcoma?"

"Yeah…"

Both men sat in awe. House couldn't believe that he guessed right, he didn't want to be right, not now. Not when the patient was his best friend and the outcome could really suck for Wilson. Wilson was in awe because confirming House's guess meant that it was real, that everything was going to happen as it had for many of his patients and he didn't want it to happen.

"Talk about ironic huh?"

"What?"

"The Oncologist gets cancer."

"Shut up House, that really doesn't help you know. Sarcasm and jokes can't fix everything."

"I know, but you know what? I'm here for you and always will be. Anything you need, anytime I'm here…for you."

"Do you mean that? Because when I really do need you I'm going to expect you to be there and you better be there. It's not going to help me at all if you start lying and making false promises from the beginning."

"No lies, all true promises."

"I have some tests tomorrow and I need a ride home. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course, just give me a time and a place."

"Will do."

**Part 2**

They sat together, watched TV and ordered pizza. Shortly after dinner Wilson fell asleep, the stress of the week must have exhausted him and he really needed some sleep. House left him with a blanket on the couch, just like old times and headed in for bed himself. Sleep didn't come quickly, House was feeling guilty for what happened to Wilson, and ashamed at how he ignored his call.

"I should have called him, why didn't I? He needed me and I wasn't there, I've gotta be there for him, have to. He's always there for me, even if he's in the middle of a divorce, he would always drop things for me and what do I do? I ignore his phone call and make it even harder to cope with such horrible news." House was talking to the ceiling and Wilson heard him. He had stirred from the couch and could hear House's faint voice in the bedroom.

"Stop beating yourself up. No one could see this coming. I'm the Oncologist for god's sake and I didn't even suspect it until it was too late. It's not your fault; you were just acting as you always do."

He had startled House when he came into the room and made his way to the other side of the bed. He sat down and House started talking again, this time to Wilson.

"I know it's not anyone's fault but me acting as I always do isn't good enough. How can you be a friend to a great friend if you are always ignoring phone calls and all the help he gives you?"

"You're my friend because you are you. Don't change; I won't be able to find another one like you."

"Now you're talking crazy."

"Whatever, but now I'm tired and I'm too comfortable to get up, so you will just have to deal with me in your bed tonight."

"Sure, what are friends for?"

They both chuckled and then fell asleep. The next days were going to get pretty rough, so it was good that they could end such a rough day on a semi-good note. Were they prepared for what the future had laid ahead for them? It was going to take one strong friendship to get through what Wilson had in store for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wilson's Turn**

**Chapter 4**

"**My phone's on vibrate for you…**

**So call me**

**Call me in the morning**

**Call me in the night**

**So call me**

**Anytime you like."**

**- Vibrate, Rufus Wainwright**

**Part 1**

House woke to an empty bed. Wilson had already left, probably wanted to get his work done before his appointment. In stumbling into the kitchen for coffee he found the pot still warm and a note. "House, my appointment is at 12:00 please be ready to pick me up at around 2:00. I'm counting on you. Wilson" He thought, "Like I'd forget a thing like picking you up" as he prepared for his shortened day. On the way to work he wondered what Wilson was having tested, but he decided not to pry until Wilson opened up. He was the friend, not the doctor in this situation. He phoned Wilson letting him know that he got the message and would be in Wilson's office at 2:00 to take him home or where ever he wanted to go.

Of course the team had a new case, and strangely House found it difficult to concentrate without checking the time frequently and wondering what Wilson was doing or feeling.

"You got a date or something? You keep checking the clock."

"Nah, just want to get the hell out of here."

"Well the sooner you solve the case the sooner you can get out."

"You solve it Foreman, you're a big boy. I'm not helping with homework anymore."

They went through the differential and he sent them off to do the tests. Hopefully if all went his way then he would be able to leave as soon as they returned, with just enough time to tell them what to do next before he scurried off. He listened to music and played the Gameboy until they returned. Almost nothing would take his mind off Wilson, but he was semi-distracted with his toys. He was almost asleep when the team, well Chase and Cameron came back with the test results. Foreman was off doing whatever, stealing cars or televisions or hitting on the nurses in pediatrics; whatever he was doing made him absent in the office.

"House, results."

"What?"

"The test results. I'm still stumped."

"What time is it?"

Just as he asked his pager went off. "House, my office please?"

"Damn it."

"What? Patient trouble?"

"No. Have to go. Call me later."

"Just ignore your page, Cuddy won't mind."

"It's not Cuddy. This is a page I can't ignore."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, call me if you need me."

On his way to Wilson's office he cursed and blamed himself. What kind of friend is nervous for them all day and then falls asleep and misses the time that they are supposed to be there. Wilson was already in his office waiting when House returned.

"I'm sorry Wilson. Case trouble."

"Don't apologize, let's just go. The sooner we get home the better."

"Everything ok?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

House could tell that the mood wasn't good so he shut up and obeyed his ill friend. Hopefully the tests would surface in the drive and he would understand what's going on and how his friend will be treated. It was tough enough not being in doctor mode for his friend, it was worse being left in the dark still.

**Part 2**

He couldn't believe that he was late, well actually he could believe it, he just didn't want to. House said that he was there for him and he wasn't exactly there, so Wilson decided to leave him in the dark about his treatment and his day until they arrived at Wilson's house. He knew the suspense and curiosity just might kill House so it was like pay back for his tardiness. Pulling into a space near Wilson's building he started talking.

"You want to know how it went?"

"You know the answer to that before you asked the question ya jerk."

"You're right, but you were also late."

"And I apologized for that."

"Well I figured I would torture you with suspense until we got here. Tortured enough?"

"Absolutely."

"I had a meeting with my Oncologist about treatment options and what actions should be taken, along with some more x-rays. Jees I never thought that I would say that I have an Oncologist."

"Did he say anything good?"

"Tomorrow he will tell me the best course of action, but I think I already know what it will be."

Wilson got quiet and House didn't say anything. He thought he knew what will be offered for treatment, and he didn't like it. When he himself had his surgery on his leg he was very adamant about keeping his leg and somewhere he knew that Wilson might not be able to be like that. House also knew that Wilson would bring it up again, the treatment he knew about already too and he would need to discuss it soon enough, something that big you can't keep to yourself for long. If he stayed all bottled up he might act irrationally and blow up on someone, or break down. House remembered his break down from keeping things to himself and he didn't want to see Wilson a similar reaction.

They got all settled into Wilson's apartment, which was much more organized than House's had ever been. It was another quiet night; just the two of them and Wilson ran the remote this time. They obeyed the: my house my rules, rule and House didn't really want to mess with Wilson too much tonight, he knew he was dealing with a lot.

"Wilson?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm here for you right?"

"I hope you are."

"You can call me anytime, tell me anything. I should have been this open with you before and I'm an ass for not lending an ear earlier, when you needed it. Even earlier during the divorces and all that."

"You were open, I just didn't talk."

"Oh."

They got quiet again and House was watching the TV when Wilson started thinking out loud.

"What am I going to do?"

"About what?"

"What am I going to do with just one leg?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Wilson's Turn**

**End of chapter 4:**

They got quiet again and House was watching the TV when Wilson started thinking out loud.

"What am I going to do?"

"About what?"

"What am I going to do with just one leg?"

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"**You cut me down to size and opened my eyes**

**Made me realize what I could not see."**

**- Swallowed by the sea, Coldplay**

**Part 1**

When Wilson uttered those words, it brought many memories back for House. Back to the reasons why he fought for his leg and how he ended up how he is today. He was watching the television show, now he was staring, eyes glazed over in thought and Wilson could tell.

"House, I asked you a question. You have to be open with me too."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Why did you fight so hard to keep your leg?"

It was a question he had asked himself time and time again. Stacy said that it was just a damn leg and he said that he couldn't cut it off. He said, my leg, my life.

"Now I question myself over and over about why I fought so hard and got screwed anyways. It could be said that I defined myself by the actions I could do. I was the athletic one, the smart one. I was only as good as my actions were. I thought that if I lost my leg my life would change and I would be pitied or something and become oh that's Greg he's got a fake leg. I thought that I needed it to be me."

"And now?"

"Now life is different anyways. I have come to the conclusion that I don't need people to be me; I don't need anything to be me. But me, is pretty miserable."

"That's a whole other discussion."

"I know….so what about you, what do you think?"

"I don't know what to think."

"How do you define yourself?"

Wilson stayed quiet and this was getting harder and harder for House. He wasn't good at playing the friend, he had just told Wilson a ton of information that no one else knew and he decided to get quiet about himself. House had had enough.

"You are unbelievable." Wilson was taken aback, that was always his line, not House's. "I just tell you a huge moment and thought about my life and you reply with some I don't know and silence. I'm trying here, being a friend and a good friend isn't easy for me and you keep me in the dark. I don't like being in the dark about what's going on with you. I open up and you shut down. We aren't role playing to be each other here. We have to be ourselves, a version of ourselves that we haven't seen of each other. That's how a friendship works. You told me that, take your own advice. Please."

"Now you know how I feel. You always keep me in the dark until you can't find anyone else to help you. You know I'll help and you just wait until I'm absolutely needed. Why don't you talk to me? Tell me how your day went, or how Foreman pissed you off or anything. A 'the pain's bad today' or 'Cuddy's shirt is hot today' anything. Let me know how you feel sometimes instead of being dark and mysterious. That might work for picking up a girl, but not for being a friend."

"So what is this? A game to teach House how it feels to be an ass? I already know how it feels. I understand I'm the worst friend, yet we still are friends. I'm trying here, will you help me out?"

"No. I'm not going to help you. I'm the one who needs the help tonight. When you're yourself I have to help myself. You try it tonight."

Wilson left the room and went to his bedroom. House sat there in silence and mulled over what just happened. They had switched roles. House needed to help Wilson and Wilson was being secretive. "Man, I really am a difficult person to be friend's with. Knowing how I act towards Wilson and the crap he puts up with, he's a better friend than I give him credit for. He does need my help, and help I must give."

**Part 2**

House started to give the best help he knew how. He got on the computer and started doing research. He wasn't going to let them take his leg. He had had enough trouble with the leg he had, there had to be a way to let Wilson keep his and keep on living like he should. When House starts to get emotional he doesn't know how to deal with it and either does one of two things. He drinks or works harder than he does daily. Tonight he was going to do both.

Retrieving a beer out of the fridge he sat down and started in on a long night of work. Searching journals and text books he was looking for any alternative for fighting Osteosarcoma that didn't involve amputation. After three to four hours of searching, skimming and reading he finally got what he wanted. Making a phone call to Wilson's doc, he confirmed that his idea would work. He had to go talk to Wilson, even if Wilson hated him tonight. Walking into Wilson's room he found Jimmy in pain. House hadn't seen this side of the spectrum yet. He was always the one in pain; Wilson was the one who fixed it. Bone pain and muscle pain were two different things, and House had to think on his toes about how to help his friend. He returned to his room with an ice pack and some Vicodin. Wilson didn't see him approach the room the first time; he was in too much pain to look up. House sat next to him on the bed and applied the ice while talking softly.

"Why didn't you yell for me? I would have helped earlier you know."

"Didn't want to bother you. Figured you were asleep and would get pissed if I woke you."

"Well, don't be afraid of my pissy moods, you've seen them and you can fight them. Now I need a number."

"7 or an 8."

"You're a moron. I always have Vicodin and you sit here in your pain in the silence."

He made sure the ice was in the right spot, which was right where he hoped Wilson would need it. In the middle of his shin, perfect for his plan he found on the internet.

"I came in to tell you the news. I know how you can keep your leg."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Just then the pain got too great for him and he doubled over again, grasping his leg and trying not to yell out.

"James, what is it?"

"The Vicodin's not kicking in, pains…bad."

House knew that he would probably pass out from the pain if he didn't do something and soon. The cancer was probably weakening his bone even more as time progressed, so House made a decision.

"Wilson, we're going to the hospital. Now. No arguments."

It felt weird for House to be commanding Wilson; it was usually the other way around. It was comforting for both to see that they could take care of each other and act in each other's best interest. That's what you want in a medical proxy. With House's announcement Wilson tried to stand, but couldn't swing his legs over the bed. The only thing left to do was for House to pull up the car and carry James. What are friends for?


	6. Chapter 6

**Wilson's Turn**

**Chapter 6**

"**And I could write a song a hundred miles long**

**Well that's where I belong and you belong with me"**

**-Swallowed by the sea, Coldplay**

**Part 1**

It was pretty early in the morning by the time James was all checked in, in a room and pain free. Morphine does wonders. His surgery was scheduled for that afternoon, late afternoon following a meeting between House and the surgeon as to what procedure would be done, why and all that. By this time House was very tired and that was apparent. Wilson was put in a double room, with House as his roommate. House wasn't checked in but sleeping in a chair would be hell on his chair so Wilson got some strings pulled, he was sure to see Cuddy later that day but now he needed House to stop hovering.

"House, I'm fine and I thank you for the drive over. Why don't you get some sleep so you don't both look and act like hell on earth later today?"

"Not tired."

"Liar. Honestly all I'm going to do is turn on the television and fall asleep, you can do the same."

"Alright, I'm gonna go to my office and change, I'll be back in about a half hr. Sure you're ok?"

"Yes, if not I'll page you."

"Ok, I'll hold you to that."

House left and went to his office. He would change later, maybe. It was really just a reason to go to his office to get back on his computer. This time to make something for Jimmy. He needed to tell him how he felt, that he was truly there for Wilson for the long run. He was never good at personal expression, but he was good at music, so he let the music speak for him. In about ten minutes he had a new play list on his Ipod to share with Wilson, along with a copy of the list for Wilson himself. He hoped it would speak to Wilson, but also be a little humorous in the meantime. He included their favorites as well as some that would throw Wilson for a loop. The list consisted of these songs, along with others.

_You've got a friend- James Taylor_

_You can't always get what you want- Rolling Stones_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you- James Taylor_ (First on the list for the humor and the meaning, Wilson would laugh and then cry)

_Sweet baby James- James Taylor_

_Mexico- James Taylor_

_You're my home- Billy Joel_

_Movin' out- Billy Joel_

_Piano man- Billy Joel_

_Don't ask me why- Billy Joel_

_The distance- Cake_

_Call and answer- Bare Naked Ladies_

The fact was that Wilson would be shocked that House listens to both James Taylor and Billy Joel, let alone remembered which songs they listened to and enjoyed singing to from time to time. Deciding that it was time to crash in Wilson's room he gathered up his Ipod speakers, Ipod and after changing into scrub bottoms made his way back to the room.

**Part 2**

Wilson was waiting for House's return. He wanted to make sure that he slept too and got the rest he needed. He would be worrying a lot in the next few days and he needed his sleep while he could get it. There was mutual surprise when House returned with music and Wilson was still up.

"You're still up?"

"Yes."

"Well, I kinda hoped you would be, but you need to sleep."

"As do you. What's up?"

"Brought you something. I can't always say how I feel, so I made a musical representation of how I do feel. Hoped you would get to hear it before this afternoon."

"Well let's hear it."

House was a little nervous as to how Wilson would take it and hoped all would go well, but he was too tired to stay up for the show. He plugged it in, turned it on and rolled into the accompanying bed.

"Enjoy it Wilson, I'm gonna fall asleep so tell me how you like it in the morning."

"Gotcha, good night."

"Good night."

House had barely rolled over and gotten comfortable when he passed out.

"Knew he was tired" Wilson said to himself as he heard House's light snoring for the other bed.

The first song did as House wanted; it made Wilson both laugh and cry. Through out the whole list of songs he got the message and knew that his friend was in it for the long haul. He cried because House did something that had meaning. He knew he had to show that he was there, and he did. The act itself was touching enough to make Wilson cry, and the lyrics spoke volumes even though the music was played at a barely audible level. He was glad that House was asleep, he didn't want him to see him cry, especially over how much House and his act really meant to him. He knew House was with him, but it was even more powerful knowing that he would go out of his way to show it. He laughed because House had a great memory and knew which songs Wilson enjoyed with him. Mexico, they had joked about going, but he was going to bring something up about it later and mention going together, to forget about life for a while. Wilson called him the piano man, since the melody could be heard frequently in House's apartment. You're my home made him cry because House had said once, that Wilson was his home that he was needed and that House couldn't live without him. At the time he thought that it was just the depression talking, but now he knew that it was true. Wilson fell asleep with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. A great ending to an exceptionally long day.

**Part 3**

On her way into the office that morning, Cuddy saw House's car in his usual spot, near the entrance and was shocked. She had to check her watch to make sure it wasn't 10 o'clock. It was only 8 and she had to look into why he was there early. Checking his office and Wilson's office and finding neither of them, she checked the ER on a whim that maybe he had gotten into a fight or hurt his leg. Giving the time of day they were probably together.

"Has anyone seen Dr. House and, or Dr. Wilson?"

One intern who was on since the previous night looked up,

"Yeah, Dr. Wilson was admitted last night, and Dr. House is rooming with him."

"Thanks."

She got the room number and quickened her pace getting there. "Great, both of them are in the hospital, what did they do now?" Arriving at the door she poked her head in and found them both asleep. There was only one chart for the room, and seeing that it had Wilson's name on it she left it in the holder. Walking in, she found House in the far bed sprawled out and still snoring. She nudged him a little, calling his name softly. He sat up quickly after he realized where he was.

"What? Is everything ok?"

"House, it's me. Can we talk in the hall? I don't want to wake him."

"Uh, sure."

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes tried to wake up as he followed her to the hall. He sat down and she followed suit. She could tell that they got here late in the night as House was still tired and needed some coffee.

"What happened? Everyone ok?"

"I'm fine, besides my leg hurting from carrying him, but he's not so ok."

He paused and she let him.

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but you will find out anyways. He has Osteosarcoma and is having surgery later this afternoon to take out the affected bone and replace it with a metal rod so he can still have leg function. The tumor is in the middle of his leg so his knee and ankle should be unaffected."

"Oh god, how'd he take it?"

"He hid it from me until he was sure that's what it was. So I'm going to be taking some time off to help him."

"Of course."

House heard his name being called from Wilson's room.

"I have to go, he's calling me. I have a meeting with the surgeon before the surgery to discuss the plan of action. I came up with the idea, his leg will be saved. I talk to you later, and call you when he's ready for ya."

"Great, see you then."

"What's up buddy?"

"Who was that? What did you say?"

"It was Cuddy, I told her what's going on, and she gave me time off to be with you. Hope you don't mind I told her."

"Nah, she was going to find out anyways."

"Ya need me?"

"Yeah, wanna turn on the Ipod again? I got your message. Thanks."

He smirked. "No problem. I'm gonna get some more sleep if you don't mind. If you need me I'm only a bed away."

"Go ahead, I might drift back myself."

The two slept for some time, getting closer and closer to their big afternoon, but you couldn't tell what was coming if you just saw them asleep. Both were so sound and comfortable you'd think that they just crashed the room for fun after a late night partying or something.

* * *

**The next chapter contains the meeting, surgery, and post-op.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wilson's Turn**

**Chapter 7**

"**And the hardest part**

**Was letting go not taking part."**

**-The hardest part, Coldplay**

**Part 1**

They were both asleep until about one, when the oncologist came in to check on Wilson and meet with House. He had expected House in his office around noon, and figured he was with Wilson, so he came to the room.

"How are you James?"

"Pain's low, morphine's good. When was that meeting? I've been out of it most of the day."

"So has your friend, he missed it. I've come to get him for our discussion. I need more x-rays from you while I chat with him."

"No problem."

Wilson looked over at House, he was still asleep.

"House…hey House!"

"What do you need?" He rolled over so that he was facing Wilson, his eyes still closed.

"Your meeting was an hour ago. Dr. Wagner's here, want to go discuss while I got get more x-rays?"

"Sure, yea. Be back in an hour or so."

House got up with some difficulty. Taking the Vicodin off the table he followed the doctor to his office.

"My bad about earlier. We got in late…"

He cut him off.

"No need to apologize. I get it, no big deal."

Sitting in the office they began to discuss what will happen to Wilson.

"I know you already told me what you want to do but would you mind telling me again?"

"Sure, in simple terms, you find the affected bone, cut it out and replace it with a metal rod. The muscle will allow function and he will still have use of the leg."

"Right. We can do that but it will take longer than the usual course of action."

"I don't care about time. I care about function."

"Function you will get after a long rehab battle."

"We can do it."

They shook hands and House was on his way out.

"Make sure you explain the procedure to him before we do it."

"Will do."

House made his way back to the room, and waited until Wilson returned from Radiology.

When Wilson returned House was watching TV, waiting for him. Wilson was a little shocked, he wasn't away very long and wondered how the discussion went.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine, quick and easy. How was the meeting?"

"The same, quick and easy."

"What did you talk about? I only kind of know your idea."

"They will take out the removed bone and place a metal rod in the space where the bone was. The tumor should be in the middle of your leg, leaving both joints unaffected and you should be able to walk and function properly without that piece of bone."

"Hope it goes as smooth as you explain it to go."

"You're fine and set with the procedure?"

"Yeah, as long as you make sure it goes to plan."

"What if it doesn't? You know I need to know what you think if they can't save your leg."

"Don't cut it off without me knowing about it first. Got that? I don't care if they close me up and then open me up again, no cutting without me knowing first. I don't want to wake up surprised."

"I got it. And will make sure that if it does go wrong that you know before anything happens."

"So what are you going to do while I'm under? Catch a movie?"

"Oh yeah, I had thought about that. No, I'll be in my office, in the building the whole time and they know to page me or call me about anything, anything at all. You nervous?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

He could see how worried James was. He was really scared, truly scared.

"Wilson, it will be fine, I'm here and you know I won't let anything happen."

"True. Just don't leave me until you have to."

"You got it."

**Part 2**

The hours passed and the surgery started. House was with him until they started the procedure basically. He sat in the hall for some time, not really knowing what to do with himself. He once said, "I'm bad at sitting around looking nervous doing nothing," and it was completely true. His leg started to hurt so he walked back to the room to try to loosen it up. Being there made him just think about everything too much and he grabbed his Ipod and walked to his office.

He drew all the blinds and posted a note on the door. "I'm in here and I'm fine. Go be productive." He didn't want any ducklings or Cuddy bothering him. They all knew what was happening today and knew that they might stop by for condolences or whatever else they wanted to talk about. He made sure to lock all the doors that lead into his office so he defiantly could only be reached via phone or pager.

With the Ipod plugged in he began to listen to anything and everything it played. He was feeling a range of emotions, how he loved Wilson, what he would do without him, anger, guilt, pity, any emotion that could be named, he felt at this time. The play list he had just created he decided to play. That set his emotions spinning and resulted in him crying. He didn't know what else to do, he felt bad and wanted Wilson back, the old Wilson. By the time he was done being emotional about an hour had passed and he felt drained, every feeling was out and dealt with in a matter of speaking.

Once he had composed himself he went back to the OR suites to check with a nurse on his buddy's status. Since he had received no phone calls he had to check on what was going on. Suspense and not knowing really killed him, no matter what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wilson's Turn**

**Chapter 8**

"**You'll go backwards**

**But then**

**You'll go forwards again."**

**-Twisted Logic, Coldplay**

**Part 1**

It was about two hours into the surgery, and House was coming for an update. When he arrived at the nurse's station Cuddy was there. He didn't really want to deal with her right now, but maybe she would distract him for long enough that he wouldn't worry about James for a couple minutes. He approached the desk and began talking with the nurse there.

"How is he?"

"Everything is going fine still. No updates from the OR so far, so everything should be going according to their plans."

"Good."

House found a chair and sat down. Cuddy could see a little relief in his eyes. She thought about how he knew that they wouldn't hide "bad" news from him but he probably thought they might have anyway. She sat next to him.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have the clinic to tend to?"

"I wanted to check on James myself, and to check on you too. That was if you were still around here. How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Don't give me that bull. Your best friend is in there and you say fine? Come on tell me."

"You sound like Wilson."

She could see the worry and the lack of sleep in his eyes when he looked at her. She always admired his eyes, but today she noticed that they do tell you how he is, even if he won't.

"So how are you?"

"I'm going crazy. Nothing to do except sit and wait. I was never good at that."

"You can work in the clinic."

"Or not. I'm sure I can find something to do."

"Ok, I'll be in my office if you want to do whatever."

"What's whatever exactly?"

She knew he might take it that way, the "mind in the gutter way".

"Talk, sit, bug the hell out of me. Anything to keep you from climbing the walls or doing anything crazier than your ordinary stuff."

"Ok."

She got a smirk out of him, which was what she hoped to do. He left her sitting alone and she left to go to her office.

He had two hours he didn't know what to do with. He could see a movie, but he didn't want to leave the hospital. That left watching a movie in his office or in their room, but he doubted that he could sit still long enough. The final decision was to do what he always did when he had too much on his mind. He walked. It both took his mind off his pain and anything else he had in his mind. He could process what was floating in his head and that's just what he needed. He went anywhere he could think of. The floor his office is on created a big loop and he had walked it countless times. Today would be another day of countless laps. The two hours seemed to crawl by at a snails pace but he kept walking and eventually made it through the grueling wait. He was rounding the clinic again, for the 4th time at least when his phone started ringing. Pausing for a moment to answer he found himself talking to the nurse from before. "He's out of surgery and they are taking him to his room. He should be asleep for a while yet but you can see him as soon as he is settled in." He was so relieved to have Wilson back. He had only experienced a four hour eternity one other time in his life. After his surgery four hours did seem like an eternity between the pain and the boredom it was hard to make the time pass when all he could do was lay in bed.

**Part 2**

When he saw Wilson for the first time since his surgery he barely recognized him. He looked like hell that was the only way to explain it. Still knocked out from the anesthesia with his leg propped up. He wanted to look at Wilson's leg, see the damage and how much therapy he would need, but he decided to wait until Wilson was awake and said it was ok. He wanted to be a good friend, even though his friend was still unconscious basically. House turned on the Ipod and lay down. If Wilson could hear he would know that House was there and would appreciate it.

House didn't want to fall asleep, but woke up to a nurse lightly tugging on his shoulder. "Dr. House, Dr. Wilson is awake and would like to talk to you." House opened his eyes quickly after hearing those words. He was awake and talking, he was ok. He walked over to his bedside and found a chair waiting for him. Wilson managed a meek smile but still looked very tired and drowsy.

"How are ya buddy?"

"I've been better, but the pain's not too bad right now. What did you do while I was gone?"

"Walked around in circles. I couldn't think about much but you."

"Well I'm glad you're here. Have you taken a look yet?"

"Nope, was waiting for you. Didn't want to break our privacy code, if we even have one."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Wilson sat up a little more with the help from House and the blankets were pulled down so that they both could see what Wilson's new leg looked like. It was all bandaged but from what they could see his knee and ankle were severely bruised, purple and about twice their usual size. House had anticipated something to this effect but Wilson looked a little shocked.

"Wilson, it will get better. It just looks bad now. Does it hurt?"

"A little discomfort but most of it is numb still from the surgery. We will find out by tomorrow how much this will actually hurt. Let's not think about it right now."

"Sure."

House knew that it was going to hurt a lot by tomorrow and tried to mentally prepare for the help Wilson was going to need. Also the surgeon would be back tomorrow to discuss how it went and to change the dressing; that would be a powerful day. Wilson would see the damage that was done and learn of his medical fate. Tonight they would just hang out, silently preparing for what tomorrow held. Wilson might talk about it, but House was to himself until Wilson needed him. No need to worry him until the doctor discussed what would be done next.

**Part 3**

Since the surgery ended late in the day the surgeon stopped by the next morning to discuss the outcome of the surgery and all that would follow it. House made sure he was up before the visit in case Wilson wanted to talk or anything. They were having breakfast when the conversation started.

"What's next?"

"I don't know yet."

"Oh come on, you always know. You are diagnostically two steps ahead of everyone all the time."

"Not on this case. I'm just the friend here."

"That doesn't stop you from solving the puzzle, even if it's in your head. So tell me."

"Maybe a few rounds of chemo to make sure the tumor won't spread and that they got it all. They will tell us if they got it all, but chemo might be needed."

"Will you stay through that? That's no fun for anyone you know."

"I'm here for the long haul, you know that. This is one man who's not going anywhere."

"Good."

After breakfast was finished Dr. Wagner arrived and briefed them on how it went.

"We got clean margins on the bone we took out. The muscles were unaffected and you should make a full recovery. I'll just have a look at your leg and I'll be on my way. Rehab will start in two to three days to get you walking again and once your up you will be out of here and on to living life again." Wilson was relieved to hear this news and was ready to see his leg. There was a long scar on the front of his shin, where they took out the bone, but besides it being swollen and bruised it looked ok. After everything was re-bandaged he left the two of them to talk. They had some new news and it needed to be discussed.

* * *

**I'm not really sure where this is going to go, I might end it here and add on a sequel or just keep this going. I know this chapter isn't my best writing, but your reviews will help me in continuing this fic. Thanks for all the reviews thus far. **


End file.
